Audio systems are used by individuals for the playback of audio content such as music, audible books, presentations, etc. Audio systems are found in homes, commercial buildings, and most forms of vehicles and generally include some form of an audio signal source, amplification for the audio signal, and speakers that produce sound based on the audio signal. Heretofore, audio systems have been primarily for indoor use as the sensitive electronics of the signal source and amplification are vulnerable to adverse weather conditions experienced in outdoor settings.
For individuals desiring audio in outdoor settings, the audio system is typically located permanently indoors and the amplified audio signal is transferred via wiring or special wireless connectivity to outdoor speakers located at the desired outdoor location. This results in an inconvenience to the listeners because there is they typically have no control over the audio being played through the speakers other than to return indoors to the location of the audio system where an adjustment can be made. Thus, tasks such as switching to a different song, compact disc, radio station, volume setting, and the like becomes burdensome.